swirling chaos
by zyazairas
Summary: After jiraiya dies naruto goes back to konoha and is just trying to get by,to bad for naruto that means you must: have life or death situations, get bit in the butt by things that shouldn't be happening anyone, and defying most things people expect of you


**Swirling chaos**

**chapter one : stupidity's son**

**disclaimer: I, sadly, am not nearly creative enough to have made Naruto**

********ooOoo*********

Tsunada was looking out at Konoha thinking of a certain blond genin wondering what Jiraiya might be teaching him at the moment.

'stupid pervert better not be corrupting naruto or I'll bea-

"Tsunada you better be doing your job!"

"yeah yeah Shizune, I'm going."

"Fucking paperwork, cant believe I let that brat convince me to become the hokage. _It's an Honor to be hokage_, as if." the hokage snorted as she imitated a counsel member

"Tsunada stop talking to yourself and work, **NOW"**

" shut-up Shizune, as I said before I'm going." Tsunada sat at her desk pretending to do the paperwork while thinking of naruto

'the brats been gone almost three years, I wounder if he's changed … nah, this is naruto we're talking about, the brat's probably the same hyper active kid who wont shut-up, he's probably having a blast annoying everyone he meets.'

Oh how wrong she was

********ooOoo*********

"No no no no _no, this cant be happening, you cant be dead,__** you cant.**_ Ero-sensei get up,come on, get up please, please sensei I- oh kami." naruto holds his head as he starts to get hysterical.

"c-ca-calm d-d-down, I need to calm do-down and plan what t-to do" biting his lip hard hoping the pain will help stop the incoming break down, he tries to plan what to do.

"Ok naruto f-fo-focus,I h-have to get back, report what happened and ta-take his body back."

nodding his head, naruto blocks all emotion like Jiraiya taught him a few months ago before picking himself up. He forces his body to move toward Jiraiya, naruto crouches down to put him on his back before stumbling as he tried to stand back up as his broken body protests the heavy load, before starting to walk drunkenly toward the direction of Konoha.

He stumbles along the path letting a single tear fall before tightening the grip on his emotions again.

'I wont cry, I wont ,I'll make it to Konoha and everything will be all right'

this played over and over as ,with a child's naivety, naruto kept on walking believing just that.

********ooOoo*********

a day later pain attacks naruto from his seal eventually spreading though his whole body causing him to black out, waking up to the sound of the Kyuubi's yelling

"so are you trying to kill yourself brat or are you just being stupid, never mind the answer is obvious." the Kyuubi snorts before mumbling _"Dumb-ass probably couldn't even kill himself on purpose anyway, probably'd find a way to stab the person that was in front of him while trying to stab his own self, dame idiot._"

naruto glares as the man's nine tails swirl around before they hit naruto on the head.

"what the fuck was that for Ky and what do you mean am I trying to kill myself, of course I wasn't, I was trying to get back to Konoha" naruto yells as he walks though the bars that separated them to get up closer to the man as he'd done many times before.

"for being stupid, though I suppose I shouldn't punish you for something you cant help but that's besides the point. What were you thinking, fucking trying to go back to the village not even binding your wounds first, _not to mention the little fact that you actually thin__k that going back to Konoha will fix everything _but again with that thing about you and stupidity being father and son. Now back on topic, your trying to ki-"

"We've been over this before, my father was _not_ stupid he was an am-"naruto says trying to defend his father, willingly forgetting everything else.

The Kyuubi laughs before saying " That was a figure of speech for one, and I was more talking about how _you're_ practically stupid incarnate; that had absolutely nothing to do with your father."

The demon shook his head as he denied that, his waist length hair moving as well causing crimson strands to fall out of the high ponytail his hair was in.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, you might as well have been killing your self since you were exhausted, dehydrated and hurt yet still didn't take care of your self when you could given the circumstances, or do you actually have reason for the latest stunt you pulled kit."

Naruto bit his lip, his anger draining away as he looked down, he thought about what the Kyuubi said then looking up again at Kyuubi uncertainly, Naruto's eyes started to tear up knowing just how those decisions were made.

"I don't know, I could barely breath, couldn't really even think through all the pain I was in and Jiraiya is de-dead and it's my fault, I guess I just did the first thing that I could think of besides what was happening."

The supposed man sighs after he hears what naruto says 'this kit is going to be the death of me, _literally, _oh well, hopefully the scenery will be better' the the nine tails fox thinks morbidly optimistic before saying "Naruto I know, I can use all of your senses but you have to realize just how stupid you reacted before I can help you try and fix your mistakes and I think you have so lets try to fix them. Now listen, first when you wake up I want you to put Jiraiya's body down. Then you are to take care of yourself, eat, get something to drink, after you are going to find a place Jiraiya would like. Now I want you to get everything useful on him then bury him there."

when the fox man sees that naruto is going to protest he softens his commanding voice after holding up his hand in a 'wait till I'm done' gesture. " I know that you want to bring him back to the village but that's unrealistic, we're in lightning country at the end father away from Konoha and even if you were going back there by yourself, at your top speed and in your best condition, you'd still take at least a week and a half of almost constant travel and by then the body would have started decomposing anyway, especially in this hot, humid weather. In you current condition it'd be even worse, not only would you mostly be walking you'd also have to take it easy, at least tripling the amount of time causing you to take more then a month to get back to Konoha and by then you'd have a _really_ nasty body,do understand now naruto"

the Kyuubi waits for naruto to nod before continuing "after burying Jiraiya and decorating his resting place however you see fit, I want you go clean up in a near by lake or hot spring. Now once all that is done you should go to the closest village that wont make a fuss about how messed-up you look, don't give me that look naruto you look like death _ran you over_. When you get there you have to go buy some supplies you'll need like a backpack, clothes, _reasonable clothes naruto __**not **__clothes like you're currently wearing,or else, _**understood?"**

As naruto hurries to nod repeatedly like a bobble-head Kyuubi moves on as if he hadn't just threatened the boy " good, as I was saying, backpack,clothes, food, things you need to have to survive without a ton of hardships on your way back to Konoha. After that I want you to rent a room somewhere, eat something _nutritional _before going to bed for the night and enjoy that bed because Jiraiya's money has to last till we get to Konoha meaning that might be the last bed you sleep on for a month. Now the rules for living over the next month

-no jutsu, or anything else that a regular civilian couldn't do

naruto looks confused as he asks "why would I not want to seem to be a ninja Ky?"

the man snorts " because of your latest fight, me trying to heal you, your stupidity afterward and then the chakra I willed into the seal to call you here took to much energy and after you leave I'll probably need to sleep for at least three weeks. During that time you'll need to heal completely by your self as I wont be able to give you much of my chakra while I sleep. This is actually why you will need to walk practically the whole time, your healing naturally and the chakra _I am_ giving you is going toward the chakra exhaustion you'll be felling for the next two or three weeks so you can at least walk during those weeks. If you do happen to use chakra before you're recovered from the chakra exhaustion you'll just need to recover like a normal person would just like you will be with your healing"

The Kyuubi snickers at naruto's scared look before continuing with his listing

"-since you're a 'civilian' look poor and don't call attention to yourself,the last thing you need is trouble

-don't talk to anyone and if you do be as boring as possible and what ever else you can think of to make the conversation not be remembered or last long

-find a story and stick to it, you don't want to tell one person one thing and that person talks to another who you told something completely different. This wouldn't be such a big deal if you didn't look so unique that ritual but this is especially important in small towns where there so fucking bored someone tripping is the big news of the day

-eat good and eat right 'cause you'll heal faster, meaning you'll get to konoha faster"

"that's all I can think of kit, now clear up what ever you need to so you can wake up finally"

naruto smiles a fake smile as he shakes his head, getting up he says "nah I'll be fine Ky, don't worry and get some sleep"

Kyuubi frowns as he opens his mouth to comment on the smile before naruto hugs him stopping him from remembering what he was going to say. Then as naruto buries his head on Kyuubi's chest as he says "thank you Ky, I know you didn't have to help and I'm really glad you did"after letting go of the stupefied fox naruto runs out of the cage down the hallway as he forces himself out of his mind and into reality.

********ooOoo*********

ok so the first chapter's out and it took me forever to actually type it all up. If you've read this far thank you for reading and please tell me if I make any mistakes as well as ideas on how I might be able to improve this chapter.

I know a lot of the major events I want put in here but not that many of the fillers and I don't really need ideas for how he gets to Konoha as I am just planing to do a time skip but other ideas you have are very welcome.

-Zya


End file.
